The End
by Jettrooper12
Summary: It all ends here.


_**I publish this story with sad news. This will be my last story published on Fan Fiction :(. Nothing wrong, nothing happened. I just moved on to more serious writing. I am currently five chapters into my official novel. I hope to be done with by the end of the year. Now i might come and continue my storied I'm currently working on because i hate to leave with unfinished storied. Especially the Into The Darkness Trilogy. But I'm not making any promises. But i thought I'd leave you all off with one final story. The next time you will hear from Jettrooper12 (**_**Jesse Takacs**_**), it will be about my novel. You can still message me on here, or if you have a facebook. Add me, you all know my name now! JUst send a message with you're username just so i know who you are :). Well, lets get this show on the road.  
**_

_**For the last time...Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own TMNT**_

* * *

The End

Leonardo's eye's opened slowly, feeling the pain slowly crawl back on him. He inhaled deeply and felt the pain in his head grow massively. He groaned and held it in pain. The recent events snapped back into his head, he turned his focus onto the Shredder. Shredder was standing in the middle of the room, fighting off Donatello.

Leonardo shook his head and slowly pushed himself up. Then the screams and cries of one of his brothers entered his ears. His head snapped in the direction of the yells and saw Raphael on the ground, hand against his face and blood spewing out profusely. Leo's stomach tied in knots. He was missing one brother, he looked around the room and then saw Michelangelo lying limp on the ground.

Leonardo began to panic, his breath quickened and heart rate rose. He quickly snapped out of his hurt daze and ran full speed at Shredder, he bent down in the heat of the run and picked up his discarded sword that lay on the ground. The other one was on the other side of the room.

He jumped in the air and swung the sword down on Shredder. Not expecting an attack, the metal sliced through Shredders armor and deeply cut his skin. Shredder yelped in pain and noticed Leonardo. He grunted in anger, grabbed Donatello's Bo staff in mid swing, tore it out of his hands and swung it at Leonardo, striking him in the side of the head. Then he launched it across the room, Donatello cursed softly and then felt as Shredder hit him with the back of his hand, hand blade ploughed into Don's skin, cutting his face and majorly wounding his arm.

Donatello hit the ground instantly. Shredder grinned and swung his leg back, then propelled it toward Donatello's chest. Smashing it into his plastron and hurling him across the room. Shredder turned around and caught the blade of Leonardo's sword as he swung it down on him.

"Pathetic" Shredder roared as he kicked Leonardo to the ground. Leonardo held his chest in pain, then noticed Shredder's shadow quickly masked him body. Leonardo stared up into Saki's eyes, then watched as he turned his head and examined the rest of the turtles.

Raphael groaning and howling in pain, blood still gushing out from his hand.

Donatello coughing and rolling in pain, blood rolling down the scar that ran down his eye, luckily the eye received no damage, but his arm was bleeding profusely and if not treated, would eventually kill him.

Michelangelo lying unmoving on the other side of the room. Last time Leonardo saw him active, Shredder was violently ramming his fist into his face, then threw him across the room like a rag doll.

Shredder's head turned eerily toward Leonardo's face, staring into his eyes.

"Why do you keep trying you foolish turtle" He asked darkly.

Leonardo just laid in silence, staring up at certain death. Shredder's grin turned downward, then he abruptly but his wrist blade to Leo's neck, "I could easily end you and your brothers now" He claimed.

"Then do it" Leonardo said softly.

"What?"

"DO IT ALREADY!" Leonardo screamed. Shredder blinked with shock, "You say you can kill us! Then just do it!" Leonardo screamed.

Shredder stood in silence.

"You tell us that you're superior to us and that you could end us easily! Then stop being a damn coward and kill us already" Leonardo shouted.

Shredder continued to stare in shock.

"Well…" Leonardo said softly, "What are you waiting for"

Shredder didn't move.

"Kill me" Leonardo said softly.

Shredder inhaled deeply.

Leonardo's face turned from hopelessness to anger, "KILL ME!" Leonardo screamed, vocal cords ripping with pain.

Shredder forcefully grabbed Leonardo by the neck, lifted him up and smashed him against the wall. He leaned his head closer to the turtles, "I do not wish to kill you" He said hoarsely, "Join me…and I will spare you're brothers"

Leonardo stared into Shredder's eyes, "I would rather die than join you" He said roughly.

Shredder grunted and smashed Leonardo against the wall once again, "YOU FOOL! Read my lips you pathetic turtle…either you join me…or you watch as I slowly and painfully end you're brothers puny little lives"

Leonardo tried to shake away, but it was useless. He looked at him, then at his brothers. He had no choice, he would do anything for his brothers. A tear trickled out of Leonardo's eye.

"Please…Don't hurt them"

Shredder snickers, "I guess we have our answer", he turns around, Leonardo still in hand, and faces the turtles.

Then he notices that one of them is missing.

Leonardo watched as Raphael snuck up from behind and leaped in the air, then landed on the Shredder's back, plunging his sais deep into Shredder's shoulders. Shredder shouted in pain, dropping Leonardo and cowering into a corner.

Leonardo jumped to his feet and watched Shredder try to take the sais out of his shoulder. He looked as Raphael walked up next to him, now realizing the seriousness of his injury. He had a gash running diagonally from his face, staring from his forehead and ending at the jaw on the other side of his face. The cut ran through the eye, damaging it beyond repair. A dark red gouge was seen were his eye was supposed to be.

"Jesus Raph" Was all that Leonardo could say, "You need medical attention"

"Fuck medical attention" He looks at Shredder, "if I die, I'm taking this son of a bitch with me"

Leonardo looked at him worriedly, "Go take care of Don and Mikey, I got this yahoo"

Leonardo nodded, then turned around, "I don't think so" He heard Shredder shout, then felt a gust of wind past his face quickly.

"LEO!" Raph shouted.

Leonardo turned around just in time to see Shredder take the other sai and launch it at him. Leonardo watched it fly toward him frozen. He couldn't move, only watch the sai coming closer. Then in a second, he felt another gust of wind hit his face. After his brain started processing normally, he saw the green hand holding the sai by the blade in front of his face.

He followed the hand and saw Michelangelo standing next to him. "Mikey!" Leonardo shouted.

"You can't stop me that easily" Michelangelo smiled.

"But how?" Leonardo asked dumbfounded.

"Donnie got me up" Michelangelo pointed.

Leonardo looked and saw Donatello with Raphael, working on taking down Shredder.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss the action" Michelangelo winked, then ran at Shredder, nun chucks twirling. Leonardo smiled, then followed Michelangelo. Michelangelo jumped and smacked Shredder in the head with his nun chucks. Leonardo stopped next to Donatello.

"Good to see you back in action" Leonardo said.

Donatello looked at him, Leonardo noticed the scar running down his eye and the large gash in his arm, "I never left" Donatello smiled.

Leonardo returned the smile then ran to pick up his swords. Once he held his babies in his hands, he instantly went back in action. The four of them kept on Shredder like flies on rotten food. Not allowing any open weaknesses or small breaks. They continued to weaken him, constantly hitting the wounds on his shoulders.

Eventually, Shredder fell to his knees, "Enough" He said tiredly.

Shredder slowly looked up at the four turtles, standing next to each other, "I have under estimated you four…you are more powerful than I thought" He said softly.

Shredder then exhaled softly, blood oozed out of his mouth. "I" He coughs, having trouble talking, "Accept defeat" He says roughly, then falls forward. Dead.

The four look at their enemy, a minute of silence passes. Two. Three.

"Is he dead?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo sighed, "Yes…" He said happily.

Donatello sighed in relief, Raphael and Michelangelo high fived, Leonardo placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

Donatello looked at Raphael, "Raph…I don't think you're going to be able to use that eye anymore"

Raphael shrugged, "Small price for a large prize" He said.

As they continued to celebrate, Leonardo noticed something in shredder's hand. He walked closer, then realized something was flashing.

"Guys" Leonardo said softly.

All of a sudden, the doors on the sides of the room were blasted open and dozens of purple dragons rushed inside, each other carrying a machine gun.

"Shit" Raphael muttered.

There were about forty or fifty in front of them. The ones in the front were holding up machine guns, pointing at the turtles.

The four of them saw Hun entered the room, holding a small device in his hand. He looked at the turtles, then laughed.

"The masters…final…request" Hun said.

Leonardo felt his insides freeze in fear, the twenty or so purple dragons in front of them had the barrels of their guns pointed at each of them. He looked sideways at his brothers, Raphael's face held nothing but anger. Michelangelo's held pure fear, his hands were shaking. Donatello's was a mix of anger and fear, like Leonardo's.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time turtles" Hun said proudly, "But now, today is the day you finally die"

Hun smiled evilly, "Ready"

Leonardo's heart dropped at the word, he heard every gun in the room click. He bit his lip and felt his legs go numb. This couldn't be the end, not like this. Leonardo felt Raphael grab his hand. He squeezed it tightly and closed his eyes. Feeling death creep up on him slowly.

"Fire"

Leonardo exhaled.

Then a large crash made the whole building shake. "Oh my god!" Raphael shouted. Then gun shots sounded throughout the room. Leonardo kept his eye's closed in fear, unable to open them. He heard shouts and grunts, limps being torn from bodies and people hitting walls, followed by a large roar.

"Leo!" Michelangelo shouted.

Leonardo opened his eyes and looked at Michelangelo, "Let's end this" He said, handing Leonardo his swords. Then watched as Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello ran into battle. That's when he saw Leatherhead battling Hun while Casey and April were shooting at the purple dragons.

The purple dragon's numbers decreased quickly, but they still remained. Leonardo smiled, then ran into battle.

Blood flew. Sweat dripped. Bodied dropped.

Some purple dragons ran out of the building in fear, but those who were brave enough stayed, and most that stayed ended up dead. Leonardo slashed one of them in the chest. Raphael plunged his deep into one's neck. Donatello smashed one in the head, knocking him out. Michelangelo kicked one in the stomach, then slammed his nun chucks down on his skull.

Leatherhead roared as he clamped down on Hun's throat. Hun hollered and kicked him off, holding his throat in pain. Blood ran through his fingers and down to the floor. He grunted and tried to run out of the building. But Leatherhead shouted and yanked him back in.

Hun landed on the ground hard, then pulled something out of his pocket. Leatherhead watched as Hun pulled the detonator out of his pocket, "Goodbye freaks" He said softly.

"MY FRIENDS!" Leatherhead shouted.

Leonardo.

Raphael.

Donatello.

Michelangelo.

Casey.

April.

All looked at the same time, seeing Hun push down on the button.

Then a bright light engulfed the whole room, drowning each and every one of them into an intense brightness.

Then, they felt nothing.

…..

Leonardo's eye's snapped open. He saw nothing but the clear skies. A bright, yellow sun entered his vision. He quickly sat up, "Guys!" He shouted. But then his confusion arose when he saw he was in a field. Nothing was seen for miles. He exhaled and looked around.

"Hello?" He said.

Then he felt the ground start to shake, he looked around confused as a loud and boisterous noise filled his ears. He looked up and saw the plane as it nosedived to the ground. Landing in front of him. The explosion hit Leo and sent him spiraling into a deep darkness.

…

Leonardo awoke in a daze, he quickly sat up and looked around. He was in an abandoned, run down house. He looked around on the ground near him and saw a piece of paper. He held it up in front of his face.

_**BILL NOTICE**_

_Name: Bill Winters_

_Situation: Late on bills_

_You have been warned_ on several occasions _about your late bill. If you're bills aren't paid after February 25, 1445..."_

Leonardo threw the paper down and pushed himself up, he looked around the house, then saw a window. He walked up to it and looked out, seeing an apocalyptic city.

He closed his eyes.

….

Leonardo opened his eyes. He knew where he was instantly. Standing on a building, looking out into the city. He inhaled, then exhaled. Heard a noise and turned around, out in the distance, he saw a one of his brothers. But the mask wasn't red.

Or purple.

Or orange.

But yellow. A dark and sinister yellow.

….

Leonardo awoke to the sound of someone screaming, his vision was blurry, but he could see what he needed to see. He turned his head and saw Michelangelo screaming at Raphael. Raphael appeared to be nailed to the wall. Leonardo closed his eyes and darkness consumed him once more.

…

Before opening his eyes, Leonardo felt water drip down his skin, cold infecting his insides. He then opened his eyes and saw darkness. His chested heaved and sanity lowered. The darkness became more seeable. He was lying in the sewer tunnel, seemed to have collapsed. He tried moving, but a sharp, stabbing pain in his leg made him stop. He looked and saw it was under a large rock.

He exhaled sharply and watched as the tunnel was embraced by a large light. Closing his eyes, the sound of a speeding train entered Leo's ears.

…..

"Leo?"

"Leo can you hear me?"

Leo sluggishly opened his eyes, seeing the forming blue sky above him. Then Michelangelo's face entered his sight.

"You still with us bro?" Michelangelo asked.

"Mikey?" Leonardo said softly.

"Guys! He's alive!" Michelangelo shouted, "Its ok Leo, its ok you're going to be fine"

"What…What about the others?" Leonardo asked.

"They're fine! They're alive! Hun blew the place up and most of the purple dragons died. The ones who survived ran away, but Raph…Don…Casey, April, Leatherhead…They're all alive" Michelangelo smiled.

"We did it" Leonardo said softly.

Michelangelo nodded, "Yeah…We made it"

"They're dead…Shredder…Hun…they're dead" Leonardo stated.

"I know bro…I know"

Leonardo smiled, rested his head on a rock and closed his eyes. Unable to believe it's all over.

They lived.

* * *

_**I don't know if you noticed, but the last part of that story was a tribute to a couple of my stories.**_

_**I want to thank all of the people who took the time to read my stories. You guys are awesome. You helped guide me to what i am now! I also want to give out a big thanks to people who reviewed my stories. You guys kept me motivated.  
**_

_**Thank you all so much. It has been fun.  
**_

_**Goodbye for now!  
**_

_**-Jettrooper12 (Jesse Takacs)  
**_


End file.
